Engaged to an arrogant jerk
by Maidengirl
Summary: Zhen ji is being forced to marry Zhang he an arrogant prince. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Zhen ji/Zhang he

**Engaged to an arrogant jerk**

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" yelled a beautiful brunette.

"Come on ji be reasonable" said an older version of her.

"The whole empire is at stake here", Zhen ji put her hands on her hips

"Well it's not my fault that their stupid empire is so greedy and wants to invade us".

"I know dear, but do you want to become a prisoner and your home being taken over by other people.

"No…but I don't want to be forced to marry some arrogant son of…"

"ZHEN JI", her mother scolded. "I will not have my daughter say such inappropriate language".

Zhen ji rolled her eyes at her mother comment and started walking to the door.

"I will not go and that is final", but Zhen yang was having none of this, she walked over to her daughter and graded her arm.

"Now listen to me young lady you are going and you will go and pack your things right now" there was a dangerous tone in her voice which told Zhen ji not to argue any further.

To be continued…

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that reviewed

**Engaged to an arrogant jerk**

Zhen ji sighed as she started walking to her room to pack her things. This was so not fair. All her life she wanted to marry someone she loved and know she was being forced to marry someone she hasn't even met.

After packing her things she sat at the edge of her bed. Diao chan her best friend appeared at the door.

"I heard about the news, I'm really sorry ji", she gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah whatever", Diao chan walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You know he could be really handsome", Diao chan looked at Zhen ji.

"Well from what I've heard he's an arrogant jerk!" Zhen ji yelled, her temper rising.

Diao chan backed away. "Sorry for trying to cheer you up, anyway your mum was calling you".

Zhen ji threw her arm up in the air and screamed in frustration. "What does she want from me know?"

Zhen ji stormed pass a scared looking Diao chan.

Zhen ji entered the quiet room and sat down opposite her mother.

"Look dear, I don't want you to leave thinking I did this because I didn't love you…because I would never put this upon you if it wasn't necessary, you do understand me, right?", Zhen yang looked at her daughter.

"Yes I do understand…but I can't help thinking you are punishing me and sending me to a god forsaken place I don't even know…I don't want to go", Zhen ji cried out.

Frowning Zhen yang walked over to her daughter and swept her into a big hug.

"Don't you dare think I don't want you here sweetheart, but since your father died, threat of attack have been becoming more and more and we really need this alliance to keep our empire safe".

Zhen ji was on a verge of tears now, she didn't know why though maybe because of what her mum just said or were maybe because she didn't want to go.

"I still don't want to go, you cannot force me"

Yang sighed and rubbed her temple with her eye closed. "Zhen ji will you PLEASE STOP? This is too much, you are the princess of this empire and you are expected to protect you people, so you WILL go and you WILL be nice ok?"

Zhen ji stood there with her arms folded and her nose sticking up in the air, meaning clearly she will not be moved from where she stands. Zhen yang could only smirk and walked pass her daughter to the guard and whispered something to him. The guard also started to smirk and walked up to Zhen ji and picked her up. Zhen ji gasped by the surprise and started screaming and kicking her legs. The guard took her to her room followed by Yang and Diao chan. Somehow they managed to dress Zhen ji and get her to the carriage outside waiting for them.

Zhen ji sighed for the hundredth time now, which was annoying Diao chan a lot.

"What is wrong with you?"

Zhen ji only sighed in return. She hated this, her mother had deliberately gotten a dress that showed a lot of cleavage and had put that on her. That all she needed around some arrogant prince. Zhen ji looked outside the window and saw a beautiful palace in the distance. She sighed 'Welcome to your new home ji'.

Zhen ji looked out the window; they were getting closer to the palace. She could see people waiting outside for them all looking happy. When they got there a man opened the door for Zhen ji and she stepped out followed by Diao chan and her mother.

A female will beautiful long black hair and a male with a beard were walking towards them with smiles on their faces. Zhen ji assumed they were the King and Queen. Her mother gave her a push from behind.

"Be polite and smile ok".

Zhen ji grunted and started walking toward them and reluctantly smiled.

"Oh, she is even more beautiful then what we had heard"

The Queen turned her head towards her husband who was nodding in approval. Next to the King Ji saw a soldier who was staring at her body and was trying to look down her dress. Ji clenched her fists in anger and tried to keep her smile.

"Well why don't we go inside the prince is waiting in the conference hall"

The soldier stayed where he was as they all moved forward, Zhen ji dug her heel in his foot as she walked pass him getting a girl like squeal from him, which was quite satisfying.

Zhen ji was still angry because the prince didn't come to receive them. Who does he think he is? Zhen ji thought in anger. Not looking where she was going she tripped and closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact of the marble floor. However, the impact never came. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she realized that someone had their arms, muscular arms at that, wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes, and saw beautiful mysterious, dark eyes staring back at her. Zhen ji thought she could drown herself in them.

While Zhen ji was lost in the man's eyes, his eyes observed her face. Well she is definitely beautiful, almost like an angel...however she can't be different than any other princess, but is she as intelligent as people says she is; to me she looks too angelic to be intelligent. Well we'll see… He looked at her, with repressed laughter.

Zhen ji scowled, she hated being laughed at. When she had struggled out of the man's embrace she noticed the whole room staring at her. She felt face heat up. The silence was broken by a mocking laugh. How dare he laugh at me. Ji glared at him as everyone moved into the hall.

The man with black long hair seemed to follow Zhen ji into the hall. Who is he? Well her question was answered.

"Dear this is Zhang he", Ji followed her mothers gaze and looked at the man.

She couldn't believe it this was the prince; she had just tripped, well almost tripped in front of, great… just great. He grinned at her as he held out his hand. Zhen ji turned her head away from him, but her mother gave her a stern look. Sighing she gave him her hand and he kissed it.

"Come sit down dear, we have much to discuss" The King stood up in respect.

Smiling slight Zhen ji went to pull out a chair, but Zhang he walked pass her and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you, but I could do it myself", she walked to the other side and sat down.

Zhang he was shocked, girls would have practically died for him to do something for them and she would rather do it herself. One thing was certain this princess was definitely different from the rest.

I hope u liked it.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reveiw

**Engaged to an arrogant jerk**

Zhang he yawned as he tried to keep up with the boring conversation his mother, father and soon to be mother-in-law were having. He glanced at Zhen ji who to his amusement was sleeping. Her face slightly tilted to the side, resting on her arm and her mouth slightly open.

"Um…excuse me…but the princess seemed to have fallen asleep" All three royals looked at Zhang he and then at Zhen ji.

The King stood up. "Well son…why are you looking at me for? please go and take her to her chambers"

Um…of course, but where are her chambers? The prince inquired.

"Well across your chamber of course, I mean you two are to be wed soon" The King said.

Zhang he rolled his eyes. "How am I to get her there when she is asleep?"

"Sorry to intrude, but my daughter is very hard to wake up" Zhen ying spoke up.

Partially confused by what Zhen ying had said. He just nodded, walked up to the princess and gently picked her up. Once she was in his arms he started to walk toward the chambers. He was half way to her chambers when the sleeping girl woke up and practically jumped out of his arms, but Zhang he kept a secure hold.

Quite confused Zhen ji looked around. "Wh…where am I?"

"You're in my arms my darling" Zhang he smirked down at Zhen ji. Once again he had to stop her from jumping out of his arms. "Now…now settle down, I was given strict orders to take you to your chambers".

"Don't ever call me darling and I can walk…thank you very much" Zhen ji shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She could feel his breath on her cheek. The thought of this gave her goosebumps.

Zhang he could tell she was uncomfortable, from the expression on her face. Well, this could be used to great advantage, thought Zhang he.

"Am I not comfortable enough for you?" Zhang he put on his innocent smile.

"No…I'm fine" Replied Zhen ji, as her face became red.

"Oh really?"Zhang he squished her closer to him.

Zhen ji closed her eyes for a minute and the smell of roses filled her scent. Her face became visibly pale, but she refused to give in. "Yes".

"Hmmph" Zhang he put Zhen ji down as they reached a large wooden door. Zhen ji was so relieved to get out of their.

"Well good bye. see you so…what are you doing let go of me" Zhang he had pushed her against the door before she could go into her room. His face moved closer to her face until their faces were inches apart.

"Shh" was all he said before he placed his lips upon hers. Zhang he prolonged the kiss a little until Zhen ji had stopped hitting his chest with her fists and surrendered. When he was satisfied he drew back.

A little dazed, but still anger written all over her face Zhen ji glared at him. "How…how dare you?"

"I know you enjoyed it" Zhang he taunted as he let go of her.

Zhen ji arched her eyebrow. "I've have better", She crossed her arms.

He's mouth dropped, but closed it. "Wanna try again?" But before he could grab her she ran into her room and locked it.

No matter how many times Zhang he called to her, she never opened the door. Finally he gave up and walked to his room… he seriously needed more of her. Wait…no you don't girls want you not the other way round. Zhang he really needed some sleep, so he went to bed, dreaming about a certain goddess kissing him.

That's it I'll update soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot to the review

**Engaged to an arrogant jerk**

Zhang he jumped up from his bed. "She has no right in locking me out of any room of my wing of the castle", he fumed. Then realization hit Zhang he, he smacked his head. How could he be so stupid? He reached towards a drawer and pulled out a silver key. Yes...he ran across the hall until he reached Zhen ji's…correction his room. Grinning he pressed his ear against the door and inserted the key into the key hole waiting for the faint…CLICK.

"Yes!"

He peered through the door and looked at the most beautiful thing lying on the big bed covered with silk sheets. Zhang he slowly opened the door enough for him to slide through and walked over to Zhen ji. The moonlight was illuminating her face and made her look like an angel, her beautiful brown hair spread across the pillow. He knelt down on his knees beside the bed and couldn't help, but wonder how her hair smells. So he leaned forward and oh was that a wrong thing to do.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Zhen ji yelled.

Zhang he scramble to his feet and backed away from the raging Zhen ji. She was breathing heavily and her eyes had turned into to slits. Zhang he was shocked by her sudden outburst, he had never seen such anger in anyone. He continued to stare at her until she had eventually calmed down.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Zhen ji still hints of anger in her voice.

By know Zhang he was leaning against the doorframe. "Excuse me? Do you even know what part of the castle you are in?"

Zhen ji looked confused, "Why would I know anything about this stupid empire" replied Ji as she got out of bed.

"…Because you're going to be the Queen of the empire one day…" Zhang he walked up to Zhen ji and leaned forward. "As I recall earlier we have some unfinished business to do" Zhang he gently grabbed Ji and kissed her.

Zhen ji did not like being forced to do something she doesn't want to do and just as Zhang he was getting into the kiss he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see Zhen ji fist retrieving to her side.

"That is what you get for forcing me into to something I don't want to do and as for Queen…well that's not going to happen until I'm here" She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry its not you it's me" She stated with a hint of sarcasm and walked to the bathroom to get ready for a long day ahead.

1 hour later Zhen ji came out of the bathroom ready for breakfast. Finally after a long time of searching around the castle she managed to find the dining room. Sitting there was of course Zhang he and his parents as well as her own mother. Zhen ji came and sat down next to Zhen yang. She could see Zhang he hold his stomach and flinch in pain; this made Zhen ji feel only a teeny-weeny bit of guilt. After all he did deserve it.

"So, how was your first night here dear?" Zhen ji looked up to see the Queen smiling at her.

"Um…it was quite pleasant, thank you" Zhen ji returned the smiled.

"Son, why don't you go and show Lady Zhen our beautiful garden" The king stood up to leave. "You know Zhang he is the one that takes care of all the garden…he never lets anyone else do it"

"Yes father…I'd gladly take her to the garden" Zhang he winked at Zhen ji, which caught her off guard and made her blush.

Soon the King and both Queens existed the dining room, leaving Ji and He by themselves. Zhang he got up, walked up to Zhen ji and held out his hand. Zhen ji looked at him and then took his hand. Both went out to the gardens.

"I'm surprised that you actually care about something" Zhen ji glanced at him.

Zhang he didn't say anything to her and just continued to take her to the garden. Soon they arrived and what Zhen ji saw was truly remarkable. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen in her life. There were flowers everywhere, millions of them all different colors and sizes. Right in the middle of the garden was a huge water fountain. Did he actually do all this? She thought in awe.

"You must be thinking how can I have possibly done all of this…well it did take a few years, but I got there, so do you like it?" Zhang he looked down at Zhen ji.

"This is truly magnificent…I have never seen anything like this" Zhen ji continued to stare around.

"Thanks, but my favorite part of all this is the roses…come I'll show you" Zhang he grabbed Zhen ji's hand and led her to the roses.

Zhen ji knelt down and smelled one of them; they smelt sweet and made you feel drowsy. This place was so peaceful and calm Zhen ji felt like staying here all day, but they both went back inside after awhile. The rest of the day was spent discussing about the wedding and blah…blah…blah. Zhen ji was seriously getting really bored. They had just had dinner and were back at the conference hall. She really needed to get out f here. It was has if Zhang he had read her mind, when he asked if he could take Ji out to discuss something really important about the wedding. When they came out of the hall, Zhen ji took a deep breath and felt the air of freedom.

"I thought you were getting bored in there" Zhang he grinned at her.

"Thanks…another minute in there and I might have died…um I was wondering if we could go back to the garden?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Sure why not…in fact this is the best time to go, the garden looks the best

Both of them went t the garden. The sun setting and it had become breezy. Zhang he went up to a tree and leaped on top of it, to a long branch. He stood on it.

"Ji" He raised his hand in a careless way "Come up to the tree, I'll show you the real beauty of this garden" Zhang he smiled as he offered his hand to her.

After a while Zhen ji finally smiled back and reached out to grasp his outstretched hand. Zhen ji merely stared as his long fingers close around her smaller right hand. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, so she could regain her balance. It took her awhile to balance herself, wearing heels was not quite the perfect thing for climbing trees. Finally Zhang he gestured Zhen ji towards the garden. Ji followed his gaze and marveled at the beauty of the area. It was amazing how the colors of the setting sun bathed the garden in a warm golden light. Everything was so serene and calm.

She felt relaxed and clam around here, wrapped around his warm arms…wait what the hell? Stop thinking like that Ji. She took out her flute and started playing a peaceful melody. Unconsciously Ji leaned more into Zhang he and he tightened his hold on her. They stayed like this until it was completely dark. Both felt so comfortable and didn't really want to let go, but unfortunately Zhen yang had called for Zhen ji and she had to leave.

Zhen j was still in a daze when she got to her mothers room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Mother you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Ji….I wanted to ask if you're doing ok and that there isn't any problems." Zhen yang was prepared for her daughters complaints, but to her surprise nothing came.

"Everything is fine mother" Zhen ji replied.

Zhen yang looked around in surprise. "Are you sure honey?"

"Yes mother…may I leave I'm kind of tired"

"Um…ok go ahead, goodnight"

Zhen ji walked out of her mother's room and went to her room. When she reached her door she saw Zhang he and smiled at him before going to her room. She was really confused. What was happening to her? She had never felt this close to any man in her life, it was scaring her, but then again it made her feel excited. That night she kept thinking about her time with Zhang he. She had just discovered a completely different side him, a much more caring, passionate side, but to her dread she realized…she was actually falling for him…

Well I hope you liked it

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Engaged to an arrogant jerk**

The royal ball was tonight and Zhen ji sat in her room brushing her hair. She decided on wearing a long dark purple dress with thin straps. After much thinking she had decided on giving Zhang he a try, maybe he was different from other men because she had never felt like this towards any man. He must be special.

Meanwhile Zhang he was thinking similar things as he made his way to his mother's room. When he reached, he knocked on the door.

"Come in", replied the queen.

"Mother…you wanted to see me"

"Yes…well…since Zhen ji has arrived I've seen a lot of tension between you two, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Um…yes everything is fine mother"

"Very well…I hope you're telling the truth…anyway the guests have started arriving…why you don't go and escort Zhen ji to the ballroom".

Zhang he nodded and left the room. As he reached Zhen ji room, he took a deep breath. He had never felt this nervous in front of a woman, it was strange. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard from the other side.

He opened the door and stepped in. There Zhen ji stood, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Zhang he just gaped at ji, not noticing the strange look she was giving him. Zhen ji walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked several times before he came back.

"Y…you look amazing", Zhang he sighed.

"Wow…never thought something like that would come from someone like you" Zhen ji smirked.

"You're lucky that you did... anyway I'm here to escort you to the ball" Zhang he held out his hand.

Zhen ji took it and both exchanged smiles as they made their way to the ballroom. When they reached it a guard opened the door for them. As soon as they stepped in the whole hall became silent and watched as Zhen ji and Zhang he made their way to the stage, where both their parents were waiting for them. Zhen ji beauty made her the envy of many females in the hall. As for the men they couldn't take their eyes off her, much to Zhang he's dismay. He felt quite uncomfortable and wanted to take Zhen ji…his Zhen ji away from these men. Subconsciously he put his arm around Zhen ji, totally surprising her.

"Firstly I will like to welcome you all to the royal ball and hope you enjoy it... now as you can see we have Queen Zhen yang and her beautiful daughter Zhen ji here with us, and I will like to proudly announce the engagement of my son and Zhen ji, which will be held today during the ball!" the King beamed at the people, who at first looked quite shocked, but quickly recovered and started clapping and cheering for the couple.

"Well let the ball start all ready…play the music" said the King.

That's it, hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much to Jessica you're the only one that reviews and probably reads my fic. Lol

Please please review


End file.
